whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Zaibatsu (MTAs)
The Zaibatsu, or Fire Dragons, are an order of the Dalou'laoshi dedicated to the absolute elimination of all supernatural entities. They hide within the Void Engineers, a Convention of the Technocratic Union. Paradigm The Zaibatsu have embraced the technocratic paradigm more than any other of the Five Elemental Dragons. Using their knowledge of how chi accumulates in dead matter in combination with modern technology has allowed them to fund and construct several high-tech devices that harness chi with great effectiveness. The main enemy to humanity and the ordered flow of chi are those that twist it without regard to others: Wizards, demons, Hungry Dead, shapeshifters and the plethora of monsters that came from the West. Eradicating these creatures is seen as a way to bring equilibrium back into the Tapestry and pave the way for the projects of the other dragons. The Zaibatsu specialize on the Sphere of Matter, originating in their practices as corpse-tenders and later transferred to modern technology. Organization The Zaibatsu exist hidden behind the facade of the Mikoshi Conglomerate and similar corporate giants that have their headquarters in Tokyo. Their hierarchy is styled after a modern company, with a CEO at the top down to unawakened personnel that know of the existence of the dragon, but not much more. The Zaibatsu have recently expanded into foreign lands, like North America. Mikoshi and the others publically exist as companies open to the stock market. In truth, agents monitor each corporation around the clock and take up steps to maintain their independence. Culture The Zaibatsu claim a grand history as the first who brought fire to humanity. Always centered around Japan, the modern Zaibatsu don't descend from those tamers of fire, but from an alliance of the failing Court of Plum Blossoms with workers from the . Studying chi from corpses while banning other shen from entering Japan, the Zaibatsu expanded their knowledge on chi while inserting themselves into the Shogunate as behind the scenes workers. Most keep this history hidden from the other dragons. The Zaibatsu are uncompromising in their goals: Deviations are to be remedied one way or the other, by force if necessary. This attitude stretches from their approach to shen to competitors in the corporate world or similar problems. As the first of the Five Elemental Dragons, the Zaibatsu revealed their existence as a separate group to the Technocratic Union. Many were confused or dismissive, seeing them as a cross-convention amalgam designed to operate in Asia funded by the Syndicate and kept together through Iteration X and the New World Order. The Zaibatsu have accepted this turn of events and continue to work as they always did, not caring enough to correct misconceptions. To fight the shen, the Zaibatsu fund several sleeper organizations and supply them with technology and money. Strike Force Zero in Japan is the most prominent, but others exist in other asian nations, like the Red Fingers in China or the Singaporean Agency 99. References * Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary